Heal Me
by Raindust34
Summary: HermionexDraco. Oneshot. When your heart breaks. An Angel will eventually come.


**A/N: Boo.**

"I'm leaving."

Just like that, Hermione Granger's heart was ripped in two. If you were close enough you could have heard it, the sound was like paper being torn apart and fluttered to the floor. It was a dark night in December, her hair whipped around her face and her thin night gown, whirled around her legs.

The boy standing next to her hand his hand on her shoulder, he was gripping it just tight enough to leave a small bruise. His red hair flew behind him; it had gotten pretty long over the years. A little past the shoulders. His face looked grim, and his eyes packed with sorrow. No longer did he have that goofy smile he had produced since the first year they all met.

"Alright," Hermione bit her bottom lip, trying not to let her tears spill out of her eyes. Her breath was shaky, and she felt like she would just crumble right on the spot. She gave him a smile, but it just couldn't reach her eyes. No matter how hard she tried.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered, he took a step closer to her. He still wore the same dorky glasses he had since he was small; his hair was still shaggy and misplaced. His eyes…were the same eyes she had fallen in love with. "You knew it wasn't going to last…"

Hermione looked up at him, if it had been anyone else. They would've thought she looked fine, standing there with a small smile on her face. But this was Harry. He could see right through her large stone barriers that she always had to put up. "That's not what you said." She croaked.

She saw the green-eyed boy stiffen. A small flash of hurt struck on his face, but it quickly disappeared once he looked towards Ron. "Take care of Hermione will you mate?" He said.

Ron nodded, his grip tightening on her shoulder. Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet his, she looked over at Harry. Her brown eyes darkening. "I don't need protection!" She screamed and ran out.

Where she was going? Even she didn't know.

_Just keep running._

Hermione collapsed against a tree trunk, her breath rigged and her eyes shut tightly. Harry potter had left her…and she would never be the same.

"What are you doing here Granger?" A cold voice snapped from the right of her shivering body. Only one person called her Granger, besides the teachers of course.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered, her eyes still shut. Her head leaning against the bark.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" The boy's voice rang through the air. Hermione's eyes fluttered open; she stared at the boy who had picked on her for six years. He still had the same blond hair and pale complexion. Something must have scared him because he immediately took a step back once she opened her eyes.

_Am I that ugly? _Hermione thought. _Is that why Harry left me? _Of course this wasn't the real reason the-boy-who-lived left. He was of course, worried about Voldemort attacking the school because of him and he 'didn't want her to be hurt'

"Bullshit."

"What did you say to me Granger!" A roar came from Draco Malfoy. He must have heard her small whisper. Hermione glanced to the ground angrily. Harry hurt her more than any deatheater could have. He didn't protect her! He destroyed her! He said he would stay! He said he would love her forever!

"It's all bullshit!" Hermione slammed her fist onto the ground. "Everything! Everything he's ever said! Everything he's ever done! Bullshit! He's bullshit!" She must have not remembered that Draco was there. But it didn't really matter anyways.

"What the bloody hell are you screaming about Granger!" Draco roared, obviously confused on her outburst. Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Sorry…" She whispered, "It's uh…mood swings."

Draco smirked at her, raising his eyebrows he said, "Bad day?"

Hermione let out a weak laugh, "You can say that again."

Draco frowned, "Bad day?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at the blond boy. She could have burst out laughing, if it didn't hurt so much. "T-that was just an m-muggle quote 'You can say that again' means-" She paused, remembering who she was talking to. "Nevermind."

Draco smirked at her again. "Care to tell me your troubles Granger?" Hermione gave him a look that said why-the-hell-would-you-want-to-know. "You're depression makes me happy."

Hermione closed her eyes with a sigh and leaned back against the tree trunk, "At least I can make some one happy…" She paused and let out another sigh. "It's Harry."

"Ah Pothead, of course, he's the source of all troubles." Draco sat down across from her.

"Malfoy…have you-" Hermione flushed, and looked down at her knees, "Have you ever had your heart broken?"

Draco blinked slowly, he cleared his throat "Yeah, I have…"

"Today…Harry left me."

"He broke up with you?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, "if he broke up with me, I'd still be happy because he would still be always there for me, always my best friend. Even if he fell in love with a different girl, I would forgive him." She took in a deep breath. "Harry left, as in…he's leaving Hogwarts."

Why was she telling all this to Draco Malfoy? Even she didn't know.

_I just need someone to tell all my problems to. _Draco frowned as she said her answer, "Potter, he left?"

"That's what I said didn't I?" Hermione snapped angrily.

"And he left you with a broken heart?" Draco's voice seemed to be gentler now. "No girl deserves that Granger, not even you."

"Maybe I did though," Hermione scratched the back of her neck, "I mean, I'm a bookworm, I boss Harry and Ron around. I make them do things they don't want to, I don't even give Harry more affection then a regular kiss. I-"

"Save their life." Draco interrupted. Hermione's eyes widened, "Granger, how many times have you saved those two idiots?"

"I…" Hermione paused, "I can't count…"

"Exactly, you saved their lives. You're smart, you're clever. You're…decent." Draco stiffened as he said the last part, but Hermione didn't notice one bit. "You didn't deserve that sort of treatment from Potter, Granger."

"But…well Harry left to protect me. He doesn't want V-The dark lord to get us all in danger just because of Harry. It's for my own good." Hermione looked down at her white gown, "Even though…it hurts ten time's worse then the crucio."

Draco nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you listening to me Malfoy? I mean…you've never before. And no offense but your not…you hate me." Hermione said looking up at him.

"Hate you?" Draco stood up and brushed off his robes, "Granger. Remember when you asked if I've ever had my heart broken?"

Hermione nodded, confused.

"We'll it broke when you started going out with Pothead." Hermione's eyes widened. Even though it was dark, you could see a light blush across Draco's nose. Both his hands were behind his neck and he was looking down at the ground.

"You mean to say…" Hermione frowned and tipped her head to the side, "You love Harry?"

Draco suddenly burst out laughing. He even went as far as clutching his stomach. "Call me sometime Granger." He said wiping an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye, "And think about what I said more…before you jump to nasty conclusions like loving Potter." He waved goodbye and disappeared.

Hermione stood up and fixed her gown. She knew what Draco had meant when he said his heart broke when she started dating Harry. But she just couldn't believe it, and if she said something she could have been wrong. Hermione gave a small smile. Her heart was broken…but just like Draco's it would heal.

And Maybe…

He would be helping her heal it.

**A/N: Okay I was bored so I wrote this haha. **

**Review**


End file.
